klonoafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghadius (Battle)
Description Ghadius serves as the penultimate boss of the game, second only to Nahatomb. The battle has recieved mixed responses, some claiming it to be one of the games most difficult battles - perhaps too difficult for a kids game, others saying it's too easy. It is certainly more difficult in Door to Phantomile rather than the Wii remake. It takes place upon the 'Wheel of Woe', inside an alternate dimension in which Ghadius grows to gigantic proportions. Strategy The terrain on which the battle is fought is different to any other arena in the game. It takes place inside a giant wheel, with Klonoa only able to traverse the bottom section. This gives you very limited room to escape from Ghadius' attacks, particularly some of his later attacks which cover a massive range. The wheel is also constantly spinning, meaning that the floor will drag you in a certain direction unless you jump or run the other way. This can lead to some confusion when attempting to perform dodges. Ghadius himself remains stationary in the background, flinging a variety of spells at you. You will have to grab moos and fling them into the background at him. It's pretty much impossible to miss, due to his colossal size. If you touch the yellow, glowing orbs they will teleport you to the top of the wheel, bringing you face to face with Ghadius' now massive visage. You cannot damage Ghadius whilst up here, instead fighting against the wheels rotation and attempting to reach the teleport, dodging the laser beams that Ghadius will fire at you (In the English Wii version, he'll say "Perfect!" each time). Keep in mind these beams create shockwaves you shall need to leap over. The battle follows three phases. In the first, Ghadius will rain spherical projectiles down upon Klonoa ("You have no chance!"). These projectiles are slow moving, and move in a vertical line. The location of their appearances is seemingly random, so you'll just have to dodge to the best of your ability once they appear. Hitting the projectiles with your wind bullet will cause them to disappear. Amongst the projectiles there will be a few Death Moos falling. Try to grab as many as possible and fling them at Ghadius. The more damage you can do during this phase, the easier the rest of this battle becomes. Afterwards, Ghadius will change to his second phase ("Let's see how you like this!") The second phase is slightly tougher, but easier as you clear away the projectiles. Ghadius will launch three bullet-shaped projectiles around the arena. Following these bullets are Death Moos, two to each bullet. You need to avoid the bullets and the moos, and use your wind bullet to grab a Death Moo, flinging it at Ghadius. This gets slightly easier the less Death Moos there are left, since there are less to dodge. How quickly you can clear this phase depends on your timing, and the angle and trajectory the bullets travel in. Afterwards, Ghadius changes to his final phase ("Time for something different!") The third and final phase has Ghadius summoning a large triangle surrounded by dark energy ("I'll play with you for a while..."). Within the triangle are three Death Moos, seemingly unreachable. At each corner of the triangle is a bullet-shaped projectile. After rotating the triangle ("Round we go...") Ghadius will fling this triangle downwards, first right ("There!"), then left ("Here!"), then centrally ("Now!"). The triangle is huge, and travels incredibly quickly, making it hard to dodge. After memorising the movement patten, hit one of the corners with your wind bullet. Doing so will release the Death Moos. Quickly capture them and fling them at Ghadius, and the battle should be won. For some reason, in the Wii remake, Ghadius' body seemingly explodes, yet remains floating there after the explosion. He is not the only boss to suffer from this glitch. Battle Theme Music The background track for this boss battle is quite fittingly named 'Wheel of Woe'. It's a somewhat repetitive track, but certainly suits the battle. Much like Ghadius' other two themes 'Ghadius laughs' and 'Ghadius Appears', it has a creepy, foreboding effect. Category:Article stubs